Love and Other Breeds
by EsmeAnnePlattEvensonCullen
Summary: Carlisle and Esme love each other, but instead if Esme Anne Platt Evenson that he falls in live with it's Esme Anne Sackville-Bagg. At the perpetual age of 16 she is trying to help her family find The Stone of Attomon. She can't be save from the curse of being a vampire like her siblings and parents. Esme and Carlisle are engaged. Will they be able to survive their engagement?


"Carlisle!" Esme Sackville-Bagg yelled, kicking and screaming,trying to get out of the vampire hunter's grip.

"Let her go!" Carlisle Cullen yelled.

Carlisle lunged at the hunter. Rookery, the hunter, only pressed the stake harder into Esme's delicate, pale throat.

"Come any closer and I'll kill your precious, little mate," said Rookery with a sly growl.

Frederick and Freda Sackville-Bagg, Esme's parents, just watched. Carlisle gave his soon-to-be-mother-and-father-in-law the death stare. Their daughter and his lover was about to be staked and Esme's parents did nothing.

"Help!" Esme screamed once more, thrashing around.

With a kick backwards the hunter fell to the ground. Esme ran towards her lover. Carlisle held her tightly. He carried her away as fast as he could. Carlisle held her close once they were back inside if the Sackville-Bagg's crypt.

"How could you just stand and watch as your daughter was almost murdered by a vampire hunter?" Carlisle yelled at Esme's parents, still holding Esme to his chest, tightly.

"We have other children!" Frederick snapped back at Carlisle.

"Please, quit fighting," Esme muttered, the only part of her face that was visible was her tears spilling down her pale cheek and her brown hair flowing over her small, sixteen-year-old form, her voiced muffled by her sobs and Carlisle's chest.

"Yes, I agree with Esme," Freda spoke up, "This is not the time to argue. Frederick, we almost lost our daughter, again."

"That is true," said a small voice.

Esme pulled away and saw her twin sister, Anna. Now Esme was physically sixteen while Anna was physically nine. Esme was changed into a vampire seven years later than Anna was.

"Come here, Anna," Esme mumbled, whipping the tears from her face, opening her arms and getting on both knees, resting them on the short skirt that just covered them from the rough, stone floor.

The twins hugged each other. Anna's wavy, blonde hair clashing with Esme's strait, brown hair. Freda, Frederick, and Carlisle watched.

"Are you alright?" Anna asked her physically older twin.

"Yes, Anna, I'm fine," Esme said, pulling away from her twin who was visually so much younger.

Carlisle pulled Esme back into his arms, his over protective nature over her kicking in as Esme's forever fourteen-year-old brother, Gregory, walked into the room. His black hair, which matched his father's, was a spiked mullet.

"What has happened?" Gregory asked his youngest sister, Esme, who was still wrapped in Carlisle's strong, pale arms.

"Rookery almost killed her," said Anna.

"This whole physical age difference between Anna and I is getting to my head. I'm physically seven years older, but in reality, I'm two hours younger," Esme sighed, pressing her hand to her forehead.

Carlisle kissed her head and held her tightly. The silent moment between the family and Carlisle was interrupted by another voice.

"Mother, Father, Tony and I are here," Rudolph's voice rang throughout the ancient crypt.

Tony, a human, ten-year-old boy with sandy hair and glasses, came around the corner fallowed by Rudolph who was older than her and Anna by a year, Esme was still physically older than all of her siblings even though she was the last born child of Freda and Frederick Sackville-Bagg.

"I'm taking Esme back to the hotel," Carlisle said, picking up his fiancé bridal style.

"Carlisle," Esme said, sweetly, placing a hand on his cheek, "I think we should wait a while. What if Rookery is waiting for us?"

"I'd sense him, Love," Carlisle replied, pulling her hand from his cheek and kissing it lovingly. He turned to the other Sackville-Bagg's, "I'm not guaranteeing that we will stay until the comet comes, but I am sure that I will keep Esme safe no matter what. We are leaving."

Carlisle's angelic voice sent butterflies through her stomach. Her hands rested in his shoulder and in his soft, perfect, blond hair.

"I guess we will see you sometime in the near future, then," said Freda, walking over to Esme and Carlisle. She kissed Esme on the top of her head, "I love you, Sweetheart."

"I love you too, Mother," Esme replied. She looked at Frederick, "Good night, Father."

Esme's father ignored her. It hurt Esme to know that her falling in love with Carlisle and becoming a separate breed of vampire that didn't burn in the light, couldn't be staked, or be tortured with a cross, unlike her family.

Carlisle and Esme were at the hotel in less than two minutes with Carlisle's speed. He placed Esme on the bed and walked towards their suitcases. He grabbed the clothes from the three previous days and put them into the other pocket.

"Carlisle, My Love, what are you doing?" Esme asked, standing up and walking over to Carlisle.

"We are leaving and going back home to Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie."

"But, Carlisle, the comet. I told you that I don't want to get married until my parents are human again. I want my father to give me away."

Carlisle turned to Esme and put his hands on her small waist, "Esme, there is no guarantee that they will find the comet. It only comes around every three hundred years, and I know that you don't want to wait until the year 2300 to get married."

Esme sighed, looking away from Carlisle, "I guess you're right, Carlisle."

He kissed her. His hands slid down to her curvy hips. She was very perfect to be only sixteen. Freda and Anna often said she was so perfect because of her breed of vampire, but Carlisle would shake his head and blame Freda and Frederick for making such a beautiful, loving mate for him.


End file.
